


o sangue nas suas mãos

by carolss



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F, Tragic Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ela era a filha de seu pai.





	o sangue nas suas mãos

Ela nunca tinha vocalizado isso mas Artemis sempre acreditou que ela era melhor do que a maioria dos outros deuses, ou pelo menos melhor que seu pai. Ela protegia as mulheres durante o parto, e os caçadores para que eles conseguissem o seu sustento, mas também os animais da floresta para que eles não tirassem mais do que eles deviam.

Ela duvidava que seu pai soubesse disso ou estivesse tentando ensinar a ela uma lição ao tomar a sua forma e seduzir a mulher que ela amava. Provavelmente foi apenas luxuria como sempre. Mas ainda assim a lição foi aprendida.

Ela sabia que não era culpa de Callisto, Zeus podia enganar até as pessoas mais apaixonadas e fiéis. Mas a racionalidade não teve qualquer influência nas suas ações. A raiva, o nojo e o ciúmes ao visualizar as mãos de seu pai no corpo de Callisto foram grandes demais para serem ignoradas então ela bateu nela, e bateu e bateu nela. E continuou batendo mesmo quando havia sangue em suas mãos, mesmo quando a alma de Callisto já estava a caminho de Hades.

Ela lava suas mãos na correnteza de um rio que cortava um de seus bosques por horas antes de perceber que nunca novamente elas vão sentir como se elas estivessem limpas. Ela era impulsiva e ela era brutal. Ela era a filha de seu pai mais do que apenas em sangue e aquela era maior tragédia de todas.


End file.
